Shuma Gorath
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Mystic Stare Shuma shoots six eye balls across the screen, if these hit they stick to the other fighter and then explode about 4 seconds after wards, as long as Shuma doesn't get hit. Side B - Mystic Smash An arcing roll attack that hits multiple times and keeps Shuma closer to the ground. Can also peformed in mid-air. Up B - Mystic Teleport Shuma-Gorath vanishes, and then re-appears in another location that's higher than him. Down B - Mystic Ray Shuma-Gorath fires a beam from his eye at the ground below him, as he moves the beam until the beam is pointed straight above him. Final Smash - Chaos Dimension Shuma-Gorath begins with a short range biting attack, which knocks the opponent upward. For about 6 seconds, Shuma-Gorath's attack becomes a completely unblockable attack. If this button connects with the opponent, it initiates the full attack. For the second part of the combo, Shuma transforms into a bubble that envelops the opponent inside the Chaos Dimension momentarily. He then transforms into a tornado, and then ends the attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Although his true origins are unknown, before the arrival of the First Host of the Celestials, Shuma-Gorath ruled the Earth and commanded human sacrifice, until the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg banished him. He managed to return and set himself up as a god during the Hyborian Age, again commanding bloody sacrifice, but slaughtered those who sought his favor. Eventually, the power of Crom imprisoned him within a mountain. Even from that prison, he could interact with Conan the Barbarian, Kulan Gath, and many others, before Crom banished him back to his home dimension. When Shuma-Gorath tried to return to Earth through the mind of the Ancient One, he forced Doctor Strange to kill his master to prevent the powerful creature from arriving on Earth. Years later, Strange was forced to destroy the talismans keeping the chaos demons at bay, to keep them from falling into the hands of an evil sorcerer. Strange was then forced to travel to Shuma-Gorath's dimension and fight it there to prevent the demons from invading Earth. To do so, Strange had to absorb the chaos magic into himself, gaining enough power to destroy Shuma-Gorath. However, he started to transform into a new Shuma-Gorath himself as a result, so he committed suicide to prevent that from happening. Fortunately, an ally of Strange was able to purify him on his way back to the living. Shuma-Gorath resurrected himself not long after from the remnants of chaos magic. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Non-Human Category:Monster Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:ARC Favorites Category:Mugen Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter